


Nine to Five

by Dramaqueenliz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Angst, Day At The Beach, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueenliz/pseuds/Dramaqueenliz
Summary: Working as a receptionist is hardly the most entertaining job, but working with Magnus Bane makes life at the office more bearable.aka. the office au where Magnus is Jim and Alec is Pam.





	Nine to Five

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Fairchild-Garroway, this is Alec. Please hold.” Alec transferred the call to Luke’s office and looked up and out at the office. He never expected to be a receptionist but here he was. His parents’ friends, Luke and Jocelyn, had started a paper company that specialized in craft papers. They needed people and his parents were more than happy to volunteer him. That was two years ago and here he was still. He was grateful for the work, but it wasn't his passion. The days seemed to drag on forever and the work was horribly repetitive. Answer phone calls, file, take notes at meetings. However, there was a bright spot in the office. Someone whose wit, pranks, and attitude made the day more bearable. 

Magnus Bane was hired one year after the company’s inception. Alec was just about to leave, bored and desperate to do something else when the company gained a new salesman. And as soon as Magnus walked in all thoughts of quitting left. Magnus was the most handsome man he had ever seen. And something about the confident manner in which he carried himself had intrigued Alec. He was delighted when Luke assigned to him to showing Magnus to his desk. He may or not have have purposefully put him at a desk where Alec could see him. Definitely not. But no matter how the seating arrangement came to be it worked in both their favors. If Simon, Magnus’ desk mate, said something particularly nerdy they would lock eyes and roll them. Simon was alright and meant well, but sometimes Magnus didn't particularly want to know the latest development in the Spider-Man comics. Somehow working with Magnus made everything that much better. 

 

Unfortunately, Magnus was out on a sales call for the morning so Alec was on his own. He was playing solitaire when Luke walked up to his desk. 

 

“I’m going to Clary’s art exhibition. I’ll be out for the rest of the day so make sure everyone stays on task and take any messages that come in for me.” Alec smiled at Luke and nodded. 

 

“Say hi to Clary for me, I hope it goes well.” Clary was Jocelyn’s daughter and Luke’s stepdaughter, he had helped raise Clary since she was born and seeing the three of them being a proper family made Alec happy. He had known them as long as he could remember and growing up he and Clary would butt heads because of their different demeanors. Now though they were quite close and their quarrels were more friendly and light hearted. With Luke out of the office, Alec  could feel the change in atmosphere. Everyone worked that much slower and he noticed Jace put his headphones in. Pretty soon Magnus came back, took one look at everyone in the office. 

 

“Conference room in 5 minutes.” Everyone looked around, looked back at Magnus and just shrugged. Magnus walked up to Alec’s desk and winked. “Hows the greatest receptionist? Any prank calls today?” Alec rolled his eyes. 

 

“One time Magnus. And it wasn't that weird. Whats your big plan for today anyway?”  Usually when Luke left early for the day Magnus would plan some sort of event that Luke wouldn't approve of. Once it was a pizza party that ended with everyone hiding pizza boxes when Luke returned early. 

“Dearest Alec, do you by any chance have any yogurt lids?” 

———————-

“And the winner of most files filed in 5 minutes is….Raj!!!! Come up here and claim your prize!!!” Alec clapped and cheered with everyone else. Magnus had created an office olympics for everyone to participate in. Now he bestowed the yogurt lid medal upon Raj who gratefully accepted it.  The greatest thing about the olympics was that each event was something that had tone completed. Except this way everyone had an extra incentive to complete their work. This was what Alec had always admired about Magnus. He was a natural leader and was able to unite his office mates in fun activities that were often quite productive. “Everyone may return to their seats. It is time for the closing ceremonies.” Once everyone was settled, Magnus took his place at the front of the room.

 

“Everyone before me has their own personality, their own strengths, weaknesses. And I feel close to each and every one of you. Which makes this so much harder. Recently, Luke and Jocelyn came to me with a tentative job offer and Luke told me yesterday that the plan is in motion. There is going to be a new Fairchild-Garroway branch in Philadelphia and they have asked me to be the branch manager there. Today will be my last day here in New York and I wanted to do one last hurrah with all of you. So with that, lets begin the final round of awards. First up, Simon Lewis, gold in comic book reading and knowledge.” 

As Magnus continued with the awards Alec tried to process this news. Magnus wasn't coming back to the office after this. He wouldn't be there to commiserate on work days that dragged on forever. Wouldn't bring Alec tea in the morning. He knew that this would be good for Magnus, that Magnus would finally be in  a position where he could utilize his leadership skills. And that Luke and Jocelyn trusted him with this was a huge honor. But he couldn't help but be upset that he had to find out now too. He thought that they were close enough that he would told Alec his good news. He only perked up when he heard Magnus call his name.  

 

“And the gold medal for answering phones, assisting in pranks, and air high fives goes to Alec Lightwood.” Magnus winked at him as he walked up and accepted the honor. “Well, its closing time everyone. I’ll try and visit as often as possible.” People slowly started filtering to the front to say their good byes to Magnus and Alec walked back to his desk. He listened to the messages that had accumulated while they were busy. He didn't realize how long he had been there until he looked up from the notes he was leaving for Luke and noticed that there was only one other person left in the office. His eyes met with familiar brown ones like they had for the past year. Alec was struck with a certain urgency to speak up and voice something he’d thought about and considered, but was too scared to say. But now, it was just him and Magnus with an uncertain future. It was now or never. 

 

“Magnus.” 

 

“Alec.” They laughed a little at the synchronization. Alec gestured to Magnus to continue. “I need to tell you something. At least once. I’m in love with you. And the timing is awful, but I just need you to know. Maybe, if I were staying here we could, but…” Magnus looked the most vulnerable Alec had ever seen him. He had seen him excited, frustrated, overjoyed, but this was uncharted territory. And Alec felt so honored that he and Magnus were close enough for him to see this, but it hurt. It hurt so bad to hear those words and have them ripped away from you just as easily. Alec was more than willing to try long distance, but he also knew that he didn't want to risk losing Magnus at all. 

 

“Magnus please. Don’t. You mean so much to me and…” 

 

“I get it. I didn't realize. Guess I just misinterpreted the signs. I’ll miss you.” And with that Magnus walked out of the office, looking back at Alec one final time. Alec fell into his chair and started to tear up. He had lost the best person to ever walk into his life and didn't even know if it was appropriate to contact him. 

—————————————-

It had been six months since the creation of another branch and things were going well. Luke regularly made trips to the Philadelphia branch, and yet Alec never heard him speak about Magnus. It was always in vague terms about the branch as a whole. Alec was trying his hardest to get over Magnus, but the lack of closure was getting to him. And he wasn't brave enough to reach out to Magnus first, so he was in a bit of a stalemate. That day Luke was scheduled to return from a trip to Philadelphia. He came into the office with a big smile on his face. 

 

“Everybody this weekend, we’re having a beach party with the Philadelphia branch. We figured a little company bonding` would be nice, now that the Philly branch is settled.” Everyone  cheered at the prospect of  meeting the others and getting some sun. Alec, however, was terrified. 

————————————-

The Saturday of the beach trip rolled around and Alec was one of the first to arrive in the parking lot. The people from both branches were meeting here and taking a bus together. Since it was a team building trip they were supposed to pair up with someone from the other branch. Partners were assigned based on positions in the branch. Alec was paired up with a girl named Maia, who he assumed was the other receptionist. He saw Raj drive up, then Alaric and waved to them. Soon enough unfamiliar faces started driving up. One girl got out of her car and immediately approached Alec. She smiled and held out a hand. 

 

“Maia Roberts. You have to be Alec. Luke and Magnus are always talking about you.” Alec took her hand and shook it. At the mention of Magnus’ name Alec remembered that he was most likely coming and this would be the first time seeing each other. But knowing that Magnus talked about him made his stomach flutter. 

 

“Luke talks about you a lot too. All good things I assure you. I’m glad you're my partner.” 

 

“You should be. You could get stuck with Valentine or Sebastian. They're awful.” They continued talking and Alec was enjoying Maia’s company. They were both book nerds, both were realists, and Maia was honest and was witty. Conversation was easy for the two. They were in the middle of  a heated debate about who the most overrated couple in literature was. Alec was making the case for Romeo and Juliet when a familiar car pulled up. Maia noticed too and grew visibly excited. Magnus exited the car and ran right to Maia and embraced her. He turned to Alec and looked slightly more uncomfortable. It was clear Maia could feel the tension and slipped away. 

 

“Alexander! Its been so long. How have you been?” He had a smile on his face but everything seemed forced. 

“Same old. Answering phones.” They were saved by Simon running and immediately launching into a spiel about the comic book he read last. Soon enough Luke, Jocelyn, and Clary came and it was time to load onto the bus. Alec took his seat next to Maia and posed his headphones in. He closed his eyes and napped for the drive. 

——————-

“Clary. No.” Alec walked over to where Clary was about to get closer to a crab. 

“Alec its going to be fine. I think he's nice.” She crouched down to look at the creature closely. “I wanna sketch him.” She stood up and ran back to where her stuff was set. Alec wasn't the biggest fan of the beach but it had been fun. It helped having his friends there and he and Maia were getting closer. He could tell that after today they were going to be friends. The water was a little too cold for his liking, but he had stuck his feet in. He looked over to his left and saw Magnus and Raj darting in and out of the waves. After their first awkward encounter they had stayed clear of each other. Which was a letdown. But maybe a corporate event wasn't the best place to discuss their relationship. Alec went to join Maia and Simon in building a sandcastle. Maybe later he could talk to Magnus.

 

It was getting colder and Luke announced the game section of the day. Alec recognized the games as typical team work and building exercises. He was excited and getting competitive.  They started with an egg walk.Alec decided to talk Maia through the course. They made a great team and won. Next, they split into two teams and had to fill a bucket of water by passing over and under each other. He had Maia in front of him and Simon behind him. He could hear Magnus on the other side giving directions as well. It was close but the victory went to Magnus’ team. And last but not least was a giant puzzle. Alec was going around offering his advice and could see Magnus doing the same. They locked eyes and Magnus gave him a wink before correcting the piece someone had set down. Both teams finished at the same time. 

 

“Well. That was unexpected. I have one more surprise. This is less team building and more personal. In order to be a good member of a team your have to know your own strengths. You can test them here with the coal walk.” Luke walked a little ways and there it was. Alec couldn't imagine ever agreeing to do this. Everyone looked too timid to try it. After five minutes of silence Luke sighed. “Well, we can start the bonfire then.” The rest of the group trickled away but Alec stayed behind. Magnus gave him a quizzical look, but he just smiled back. It had been a long day, and while Alec loved almost everyone there, he needed a minute to himself. He looked at the coals and thought about how hot they would be. Maybe if he could this, he could put himself out there. If he could survive hot coals, surely he could survive feelings? He was rarely impulsive, but he was tired. Tired of being too scared, tired of overthinking and waiting too long. And next thing he knew he could feel the soles of his feet burning and he was on the other side. He saw the group around the fire, and before he could think it out he ran to them. 

“Magnus I’ve missed you. You left six months ago and you never reached out to me. And I’ve missed it. When you left I didn't think that that would be it. I didn't know where we stood and I hate that feeling. Our friendship was always so easy and not knowing whether or not we had that, sucked. And sorry that this is a lot but I ran across coals. I didn't think about anything for once. I overcame a weakness and at least I’ll always have that. And my feet are burning and I need to soak them in the ocean.” Alec ran away and noticed the looks of pity on some people’s faces, others looked shocked and Magnus was unreadable. He turned back around ann ran straight to the ocean. The cold water was referring and the sounds soothed him. So maybe some thinking is a good thing. But this had been brewing for so long that it was bound to explode. But he never foresaw laying everything out in front of the entire company. He heard splashing behind him and  suddenly Magnus was there beside him. He looked breathtaking in the orange sunset. The subtle highlights in his hair popped and Alec forgot how it felt to be this close to him. To feel the warmth radiating from his very center. Magnus was always leaving light and warmth wherever he went. 

 

“I’m proud of you. That coal walk is no joke. And, overthinking has always been one of your weaknesses. But, its also one of your strengths. You know when the appropriate time is to discuss things, keep an eye out on your friends and family.” They shared a smile. Alec took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was going to say. 

 

“I’m in love with you. I have been pretty much since the first time you planned one of your parties. No one had ever really included me because I sit so far away from the rest of them. We were friends, but it was hard to have chats. And then you came along and could have whole conversations with one eye roll. And before you left I wanted to tell you, but then you said you didn't want to pursue anything, and I was too freaked out to call you and you didn't reach out so I thought we missed our window of opportunity and…” Alec was stopped by the finger in front of his mouth. 

 

“I know. And I’m so sorry. I didn't want to have anything long distance because I didn't want to lose any chance with you. I knew if we broke up, that would be it. And you deserved to find someone who lived here and could be there in person all the time. But, don't doubt me. I still love you as much as I did six months ago. And Luke and I have been talking about my return to New York. He doesn't want to be a branch manager anymore. He’s looking into a CEO role now, less hands on. He wants to be able to spend more time with his family. And they trust me to run the bigger branch and there are others to fill the position in Philadelphia now that its on its feet. So, hopefully within the next few months I’ll be back to living here.” Alec stood there in shock. So Magnus was interested, most definitely coming back, and had that same vulnerability about him. 

“Magnus, can I finally kiss you?” Magnus just smiled and leaned in. When their lips met Alec felt every cliche. He could feel the fireworks, the butterflies, and a surety that this was right. He could feel the longing, the desperation, and most importantly, the love. It had taken them awhile to get here, but Alec was grateful. Magnus was his best friend and the person who made him smile the most. So maybe he made a fool of himself in front of his coworkers. He had his best friend and possible boyfriend back, and that was all that mattered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave comments and kudos! My tumblr is softdario if you want to talk about the office with me!


End file.
